


Practice

by RenDNox



Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Minor Konoha Akinori/Shirofuku Yukie - Freeform, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenDNox/pseuds/RenDNox
Summary: It's been two months since Bokuto and Akaashi started dating.Akaashi is pissed off because Bokuto hasn't kissed him yet.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji, Konoha Akinori/Shirofuku Yukie
Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856833
Kudos: 29
Collections: BokuAka Week





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> BokuAka Week 2020  
> Day 9: Practice Kissing / Kissing Lessons

When Bokuto had asked him out it had felt like a slap to his face. Akaashi had never noticed the volleyball team’s captain’s feelings for him. He obviously said yes! No brainer there. But it was still weird when Bokuto had told him he had liked him since the first time they met, or more like, when Bokuto first met Akaashi. Let’s remember Akaashi had gone to check out Fukurodani Academy’s volleyball club before deciding to go there for high school. There he had seen Bokuto playing, that made his decision.

Since that fateful day, two months had passed. Everything was alright. The team had made an uproar of “finally” and “great, no more pining!” when they found out and gave them a coupon for a free meal at a ramen shop. Bokuto was a nice person. He made Akaashi laugh and was always reaching for his hand and hugging the younger boy whenever they were alone. To everyone’s surprise, Bokuto respected Akaashi’s aversion to public displays of affection, he’d only stand a little closer than before when they were out together.

Everything was alright… But one thing… Bokuto still hadn’t kissed him… For a person who loved physical contact so much, it was strange. Akaashi was starting to get pissed. And to make matters worse, Konoha turned completely red and ran away from him when he told him about his worries. So much for relying on your friends…

**********************************************

It was Saturday, Bokuto had invited him over as his parents weren’t in town and his sister had gone out for the night. They usually hung out on the weekends, did homework and watched a movie. This time was no different. Just that it was raining. They made popcorn and settled down for a movie, Mulan. They both loved it and had watched it many times. About halfway through Akaashi was pulled closer to Bokuto who had an arm wrapped around him. This made him think about kissing… He started fidgeting.

-Bokuto-san -The credits were now starting.  
-What is it, ‘Kaashi?  
-Will you ever kiss me?  
-Wh-what!? -He had dropped a bomb on the older male, he looked embarrassed.  
-Is it that you don’t _want_ to kiss me? -Akaashi was looking at his hands, didn’t dare look at the other’s golden eyes. He felt his heart deflate.  
-N-no! I mean, yes! Ugh! I want to! It’s just…  
-Just what? -He slowly looked up, hopeful.  
-I don’t know how?  
-What?  
-I’veneverkissedanyonebefore -Bokuto said in one breath.  
-Uh?  
-I-I’ve wanted to! All this time! But I was scared you wouldn’t… Like it… I even asked Konoha for advice… -His face was completely red out of embarrassment.  
-You asked Konoha-san? -Akaashi was surprised at this. So, that’s the reason for Konoha’s reaction…  
-Yeah… Since he’s dating Yukipie… He was unwilling to help at first, but then Yukipie just demonstrated… - _Omg… Bokuto was saying all this with a look of complete innocence._ Konoha had been dating the manager for a few months when they had started their relationship, but he was still too embarrassed to do anything more than open a door for the girl when in public- After that, she made me kiss my hand? She said I had to learn somehow.  
-Oh… -Was Akaashi’s reaction.  
-I-I’m sorry, ‘Kaashi!! I should have told you sooner!  
-Bokuto-san, if that’s the reason, I’m not mad.  
-You’re not? -The owl visibly perked up at this.  
-I haven’t kissed anyone either… -He almost whispered.  
-Whaaaaat!? But you’re so popular!!  
-I… I had never had someone I liked before…  
-’Kaashi, I’m really sorry… I didn’t know you wanted to kiss so badly…  
-Bokuto-san, it’s not like that. I wouldn’t want to kiss just anyone; I want it to be with you -The serious tone of the younger made Bokuto flustered.  
-I want that too -Bokuto said in a small voice- ‘Kaashi, can I kiss you? Even if I’m no good at it?  
-You can, Bokuto-san -The raven gave a small, warm smile- We can always practice together.

Bokuto reached for the other’s hands hesitantly. During their conversation they had ended up facing each other. Akaashi looked into golden eyes and approached minimally. Bokuto’s eyes roamed from gunmetal blue eyes to soft looking lips while he closed the distance between them. The kiss was soft, just a peck at first. They didn’t really know what they were doing. Akaashi linked his hands behind Bokuto’s neck as the older’s hands went to rest on the smaller’s waist. They touched their lips together and little by little explored the other’s lips, their shape and taste.

Later, Akaashi sent a small text to Konoha that briefly said “Sorry about Bokuto-san. I feel your pain”.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late for day 9!! Even though in my country it's today xD  
> Hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/RenMcNaughton)


End file.
